MSN The Harry Potter Way
by hippolina97
Summary: A large variety of Harry Potter characters dead AND alive, all involved in the same MSN conversation. It should be interesting..... Completed with regret
1. How did YOU get msn!

**A/N Hey there readers. I'm on a bit of a fic-posting spree atm, so i figured id post this one and see what happens. I hope you enjoy chapter one:) **

BookWorm101: Hey Harry

TheBoyWhoLived: Hermione?! Since when do you have msn?

BookWorm101: My parents are Muggles, you prat! Honestly, you're as bad as Ron!

TheBoyWhoLived: I am choosing to be offended by that

BookWorm101: OK. Hang on, how did YOU get msn? I thought the Dursely's don't let you use the computer?

TheBoyWhoLived: Let's just say that Dudley had a bit of trouble with a flying rhinoceros.

BookWorm101: Alright then…….?

RedHead65: A flying rhinoceros? Bloody hell.

BookWorm101: Ronald?! How did you get on msn? You're from a wizarding family.

RedHead65: No…really? I'm at one of those Internet Café's.

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh…..

BookWorm101: Anyway, did you see that article in the Daily Prophet yesterday?

TheBoyWhoLived: The one about Voldemort?

RedHead65: (Falls off chair) Honestly, way to freak a man out!

BookWorm101: I'd look in the mirror before you call yourself that

RedHead65: And what's that supposed to mean?  
BookWorm101: Have you seen the state of your hair lately?

TheBoyWhoLived: Hey, lay off him a minute, Hermione. At least he's got hair.

BookWorm101: If you're talking about Voldemort, I'm so with you. That article about his hair (or lack of) was hilarious!

YouKnowWho: Excuse me? There's been an article written about me?

RedHead65: (falls off the chair again in a dead faint)

TheBoyWhoLived: Voldemort?! What are you doing on msn?  
BookWorm101: Yeah! I thought you hated all things Muggle!

YouKnowWho: Yes, well usually I do, but I was passing through the village, and I saw a haircare store. I bought some anti- skull freeze lotion before stopping in at one of my favorite café's. There I saw a red-headed boy sprawled on the floor near the computer, so I went to investigate. I saw that he was talking to you two, and I thought this would be a golden opportunity to kill Potter!

TheBoyWhoLived: Ok, number one; you don't tell someone you're about to kill them, just a tip. Number two; How are you supposed to kill someone over the Internet!

YouKnowWho: I have my sources.

BookWorm101: Oh yeah? Like what?

YouKnowWho: Shut up. Potter, why did you have to choose the smartest girl in living history to help you defeat me?! All I've got is Lucius, and he's no help at all while he's getting to terms with being gay!

RedHead65: What? Malfoy's dad's gay?

BookWorm101: Hang on, isn't he married?

TheBoyWhoLived: Wait, I thought Voldemort was using that computer, Ron!

YouKnowWho: We're sharing a seat

TheBoyWhoLived: (Shudders)

RedHead65: Ooh, this will be so fun! What a way to pay Malfoy back!

BookWorm101: Honestly Ronald, could you be any more immature? And besides, it's not Malfoy's fault that his dad's gay!

RedHead65: Oh, standing up for him, are you? Never thought you'd date a ferret, Hermione.

Bookworm101: I am not dating Malfoy! And even if I was, Ron, it has nothing to do with you. Why do you get so jealous about everything I do?

RedHea65: I do not!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Ahem

TheBoyWhoLived: Umbridge?! What are YOU doing here?!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Manners, Mr. Potter, or I might have to give you a week of detention!

RedHead65: You can't give Harry detention! You're not our teacher anymore, you old toad!

YouKnowWho: Look, is anyone going to listen to me?!

BookWorm101: No

YouKnowWho: Fine then. I'll leave and then you'll be sorry.

TheBoyWhoLived: No, we won't. Bye

(YouKnowWho has left the conversation)

Redhea65: Good riddance

BookWorm101: You know, for once I actually agree with you, Ron!

Mollywobbles79: Young love, how sweet!

RedHead65: Mum?! Get out of my conversation!

MollyWobbles79: Come now, dear, you can't expect me to just sit around the house all day! What else would I do with my time?

RedHead65: The same thing you do every other day!

MollyWobbles79: No, I'm afraid not. 'Gilderoy Lockharts Cooking Adventures' isn't shown on Sundays!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Heaven forbid!

TheBoyWhoLived: Not to be rude, Mrs. Weasely, but it is awfully hard for us to talk with you here.

BookWorm101: It's just that we don't have any privacy, is all.

MollyWobbles79: Of course, dearies! You only had to ask!

(MollyWobbles79 has left the conversation)

RedHead65: Some privacy at last!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Finally!

TheBoyWhoLived: Are you still here?

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Yes, Mr. Potter, I am.

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh. Please leave then.

Boolworm101: Harry, hello? Rude!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Fine. I will leave, but beware; the entire Ministry stands behind me!

BookWorm101: No they don't! Fudge isn't Minister anymore!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Oh. Then I'll gather those who are faithful to the rightful Ministry and….um….. put love potions in your Pumpkin Juice!

RedHead65: Ooh, I'm sooo scared!

(FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends has left the conversation)

**A/N Well here's chapter one! There is another chapter ready to be posted, so please let me know if you want it. Cheers in advance, hippolina :) **


	2. Things are about to get wild

**A/N ****Wow, I wasn't expecting such great feedback, so thanks to all who reviewed! Now, be warned, this next chapter can get pretty confusing. Most of the names are pretty easy to work out, but if there's one you're not sure of, let me know and I'll change it. The Marauders (plus Lily and minus Pettigrew… scumbag) are in this one, so I hope they provide a few laughs. Now, on with the chapter!! **

PadfootTheGreat: FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends? Who in Merlins name is that?

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, that's just our old tea….. SIRIUS?! I thought you were dead!

PadfootTheGreat: I was!!!

LilyFlower: Shut up Siruis, you were not. Sorry, he's in a hyper mood.

ProngsTheMagnificent: Lily, when is he NOT hyper?

PadfootTheGreat: True, true.

TheBoyWhoLived: Ok, is anyone going to explain why my dead parents and godfather have shown up in my msn conversation?!

MoonyTheIntelligent: It's a long story, Harry, involving a hippo wearing a tutu and a flying rhinoceros.

RedHead65: What's with the flying rhinoceros already?

Weaselette32: Ok, weird time to enter a conversation

LilyFlower: You think that's bad? I had to endure an HOUR of their conversation yesterday!

Weaselette32: You poor thing

PadfootTheGreat: I know. I put her through it.

BookWorm101: Ginny? Is that you?

Weaselette32: Hermione? Hey!

RedHead65: Alright, this is getting confusing! Gin, go away.

TheBoyWhoLived: Hey, mate, take it easy.

RedHead65: What, are you going to dump on me too? First Hermione hooks up with the ferret, now you're dating my bloody sister!

TheBoyWhoLived: Just because I'm stopping a famous 'Weasely row' doesn't mean I'm dating your sister!

LilyFlower: Oh, how sweet. My boy's got a crush on Ginny

ProngsTheMagnificent: (gags)

PadfootTheGreat: (gags)

TheBoyWhoLived; Mum!!!

LilyFlower: What?!

BookWorm101: Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's scientifically impossible for 3 people who are supposed to be dead can appear in an MSN conver…

FerretBoy: Oh, shut up, Granger.

TheBoyWhoLived: Malfoy?? Okay, this is getting confusing….  
FerretBoy: Oh, dear. Potty head is hurting. Wanna Band-Aid for the owie?

ProngsTheMagnificent: I'm warning you Malfoy, you say one more word….

FerretBoy: You'll what? Send an army of corpses to kill me? Oh, wait, bad suggestion….

BookWorm101: Malfoy, why don't you just leave?

FerretBoy: Why don't you just buy some Anti-frizz shampoo!!! Ouch….

RedHead65: GET OUT OF IT MALFOY!!!!!

FerretBoy: Fine then. I'll leave you and the Mudblood to go snog somewhere… hehe

(FerretBoy has left the conversation)

PadfootTheGreat: (gags)

RedHead65: Um…. Hermione... I really…

BookWorm101: Ron, I suggest that you don't finish that sentence.

RedHead: Point taken.

LilyFlower: Well, this is rather awkward…..

ProngsThe Magnificent: Yeah, just a bit. Makes me think of pandas…

PadfootTheGreat: Hang on, what was that? Why on earth are you thinking of pandas???

ProngsTheMagnificent: Well, I once had an awkward moment with a panda, and this moment is awkward, so….

TheBoyWhoLived: Okay, getting a seriously disturbing mental picture here….

Weaselette32: I don't blame you. I shall never think of pandas the same way again….

LilyFlower: Which is why we ought to leave these four in peace.

MoonyTheIntelligent: Lily, you can't leave your son yet! You've only just met him!

BookWorm101: Actually, Remus, she met him when he was born….

PadfootTheGreat: Doesn't this chick come with a muzzle?

RedHead65: Nope, 'fraid not

TheBoyWhoLived: You tend to automatically block it out after a while.

BookWorm101: You two are the most insensitive, horrible, uncaring….

Weaselatte32: Don't forget ugly (in Ron's case…)

BookWorm: …Rotten people I've ever met!!!

TheBoyWhoLived: I wonder what I'll eat for dinner… I'm sorry Hermione, what were you saying?

BookWorm101: Grr…

RedHead65: Told you we tend to block it out!

LilyFlower: ANYWAY, boy's, we really have to go. PLEASE!!!

ProngsTheMagnificent: Fine then. Don't let me get to know my own son…

(ProngsTheMAgnificent has left the conversation)

LilyFlower: James, wait…. Sorry, Harry, I should talk to him.

TheBoyWhoLived: Er….that's alright, mum. I'll talk to you later, I suppose….

LilyFlower: Bye, sweetheart…

(LilyFlower has left the conversation)

RedHead65: (sniggers) sweetheart….

PadfootTheGreat: In the meantime, though, you get to talk to ME!! I'll give you a moment to register just how lucky that makes you…

MoonyTheIntelligent: No, you won't. We're going as well, you see.

PadfootTheGreat: Oh, you never let me have any fun… (mopes)

(PadfootTheGreat has left the conversation)

MoonyTheIntelligent: Sorry you four, but I really must dash. Say hi to Albus for me….

(MoonyTheIntelligent has left the conversation)

LemonDropsAllTheWay: No need, Remus, I'm right here.

TheBoyWhoLived: Things are about to get wild….

**A/N ****And there's chapter two. I'm not as pleased with this one as I was with chapter one, but hopefully you've enjoyed this one! PLEASE keep reviewing; they keep me motivated. Hope to see you at chapter three!**

**Cheers, hippolina xoxox**


	3. Never annoy a ficwriting author

**A/N ****Well, here we are again! I must say I'm absolutely stoked by the feed-back, and I'm glad that readers are enjoying it so far. Here's chapter three, I have no idea where it's going, but hopefully it should go alright, with minimal disturbing images (or pandas…. Why, James, WHY????) Anyway, let's get started!**

TheBoyWhoLived: Um… hi, professor. How are things?

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Simply lovely, thankyou Harry, and yourself?

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, not too bad, thanks. Professor, could I ask you something?  
LemonDropsAllTheWay: Fire away, dear boy! What's life without a little curiosity?

BookWorm101: Professor, I think Harry wants to ask you why you're here.

RedHead65: And Harry couldn't ask that himself? Why must you always assume that we can't do anything right??

BookWorm101: I don't, Ron! You and Harry are both perfectly capable….

RedHead65: Dragon dung.

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Now, now, Mr Weasely, there's no need for such disgusting language. And in answer to your question, Miss Granger, I am here because I am meeting Severus for a chat.

TheBoyWhoLived: What…?? You mean Snape's coming here?!?!

HBP4LE: That is correct, Potter.

Weaselette32: Snape?? What in Merlin's name are YOU doing on msn???

HBP4LE: Professor Dumbledore has already told you. I am meeting him here for a chat. Honestly, does nothing penetrate the thick skulls of Gryffindors?

TheBoyWhoLived: Well, no, really. We lost the skill of taking in information after your first Potions class.

BookWorm101: Oh, I remember that lesson! Now, what was Professor Snape saying? I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame….

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, right, I forgot. Hermione was the only one who survived your first monologue.

RedHead65: Hang on Hermione, that isn't what Snape said in our first lesson!! That's the speech from the first Harry Potter movie!!!

BookWorm101: Well, I was pretty close! The movie was fairly close to the book!!

RedHead65: Ha! I knew sneaking into Video Ezy was a good idea! I finally proved Hermione wrong!

TheBoyWhoLived: Er, Ron, I think you'd better stop talking. It's just that the last time you gave Hermione a hard time you were attacked by a flock of birds.

Weaselette32: Oh, is _that _what happened? Ron was going on about "attacked me…stupid birds…Krum…can't complain…" for an entire summer, and I never understood it!!

HBP4LE: This cannot be worth getting a better monthly report. Any more of this, and I might just go insane.

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Now, Severus. Remember what I said about getting into the younger mindset? You may even connect with your students, and that would enhance your teaching abilities!

HBP4LE: The only thing connecting with these students, Albus, is my fist, and perhaps a well-aimed hex!

BookWorm101: How can you hit us, or hex us, over an msn conversation?

HBP4LE: This is getting ridiculous. I refuse to be put through this any longer! Albus, I'll see you at Hogwarts. Miss Granger, I'll see you in the dungeons, on the first day back. Good day.

(HBP4LE has left the conversation)

TheBoyWhoLived: ….

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Well, that was sufficiently awkward. I shall see the three of you on September 1st. Oh, and if you see Minerva, can you tell her to meet me? She'll know where.

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, sure professor.

LemonDropsAllTheWay: I am in your debt. Enjoy your evening!

(LemonDropsAllTheWay has left the conversation)

Weaselette32: So….This is really strange. We're the only ones still here.

TheBoyWhoLived: Yeah, I know. Strange, eh?

BookWorm101: Um, Ron?

RedHead65: Yeah?

BookWorm101: Maybe we should go….

RedHead65: You know, you're right. Mum will kill us if we're late for dinner. Come on, Ginny!

BookWorm101: No, I meant just you and me leave. Let Harry and Ginny be alone.

RedHead65: No, that wouldn't work. Mum likes all of us to be home for dinner. Jeez, for the brainiest witch ever, you are being rather stupid, Hermione.

BookWorm101: But….. Oh, never mind.

Weaselette32: So, what do we do now?

TheBoyWhoLived: Hm… I'm not sure. Writer's Block never bodes well for us, does it?

Hippolina97: Hey, stop complaining! I'll bring back James and his pandas…..

TheBoyWhoLived: NO, PLEASE NO!!! We'll be good, I promise!!

Hippolina97: Good. And besides, I have interesting plans ahead. You just have to be patient. Or not, who can tell?

(Hippolina97 has left the conversation)

RedHead65: Blimey, that girl's odd.

Weaselette32: You know, for once, I'm actually in agreement with you.

TheBoyWhoLived: I wonder what she meant by interesting plans ahead?

MinnieMouse: I'm guessing she meant my arrival, Mr Potter.

TheBoyWhoLived: …..

RedHead65: Note to self: Never annoy fic-writing author.

**A/N ****Yay, I have reached a new level of randomness! Oh, I do have a quick note: For those who hadn't worked out Snape's name (which you should have if you've read Book 7) it's HalfBloodPrince4LilyEvans. I found the shorter way easier to type over and over again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, and stay tuned for the next one!!! Remember, keep reviewing, I do love to find lovely reviews waiting for me in my email account…. **

**Cheers, hippolina xoxox**


	4. Minnie Mouse IS A CAT!

**A/N ****Well, well, here we are at chapter 4! Just making it official; I have NEVER written a story with four chapters in it before. My biggest until now was 3 chapters. The sad thing is I can't recall what it was called! Eek. Anyway, for those who have been eagerly awaiting this chapter, I hope it is satisfactory! Now, on with Chapter 4! **

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, Professor McGonagall, is that you?

MinnieMouse: Indeed it is, Mr Potter. Does that surprise you?

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, yes actually.

RedHead65: How did you come up with the name MinnieMouse, Professor?

MinnieMouse: Actually, it's an interesting story. Your brothers, those insufferable twins, made a habit of calling me Minnie every time they saw me, and one day Professor Vector was unfortunate enough to hear them. Naturally she thought it was hilarious, and she thought she'd have some fun with it.

BookWorm101: Hang on; are you talking about Professor Vector, the Arithmancy professor? She never seemed the type to play pranks on people because of their name!!

RedHead65: Yet AGAIN, bully for Professor Vector (!)

TheBoyWhoLived: What did she do Professor?

RedHead65: Suck up.

MinnieMouse: She somehow managed to borrow a bright pink permanent marker from Mr Filch…

TheBoyWhoLived: Yeah, that's not at all disturbing that he had one of those…

MinnieMouse: …and wrote "Minnie Mouse… IS A CAT!!!" on the wall of the Transfiguration corridor. The name stuck, and now the entire staff calls me Minnie Mouse!

RedHead65: Ooh, that's what all that was about? We heard about it from Seamus.

BookWorm101: Hang on, why didn't I hear about this?

RedHead65: You were probably in the middle of one of your 'study sessions' in the dungeons with Snape…ouch!

BookWorm101: A little BIRDIE told me that you'll regret saying that, Ronald.

MinnieMouse: What was that? I was not aware that Professor Snape was giving you extra study sessions, Miss Granger!

TheBoyWhoLived: He wasn't professor…. Ron, _shut up!!! _

BookWorm101: Oh, professor, I almost forgot! Professor Dumbledore asked us to tell you to meet him. He said you'd know where.

MinnieMouse: Yes, I do know. Thankyou, Miss Granger. Did he mention what I should wea… oh, never mind. It has been a pleasure to talk to you three, and I'll see you on September 1st.

TheBoyWhoLived: Er… same here, professor.

(MinnieMouse has left the conversation)

TheBoyWhoLived: Hang on, has anyone heard from Ginny? She hasn't spoken in ages!!

RedHead65: Really thin ice, Potter…

TheBoyWhoLived: Honestly…Hermione, have you heard from her?

BookWorm101: Actually no, now that you mention it! I wonder where she's gone.

RedHead65: I'm on my way home in a minute; the Internet Café's closing, so I'll check where she is when I arrive. Back in minute…

(RedHead65 has changed his/her profile to Be Right Back)

BookWorm101: Hehe His/Her… that sounds about right! (**A/N ****I refuse to let Hermione Granger use 'lol'.) **

TheBoyWhoLived: Lay off, Hermione… If Molly has her way, he's hair will be less than an inch high by the time we get back to Hogwarts!

BookWorm101: You do have a point there…

TheBoyWhoLived: So, Hermione. You're not really having a secret affair with Snape, are you??

BookWorm101: Of course not! You and Ron spend WAY too much time together…

TheBoyWhoLived: Thank God for that.

BookWorm101: Malfoy, on the other hand…

TheBoyWhoLived: WHAT?!?!?!

RedHead65: I'm back.

TheBoyWhoLived: That was quick! How'd you get back to the Burrow in about 25 seconds??

RedHead65: I have my sources.

BookWorm101: Anyway, did you find out where Ginny is, Ron?

RedHead65: No, I didn't. According to Mum, she left home about 3 hours ago, and never arrived home again.

TheBoyWhoLived: That is a definite cause for concern; I hope she's alright…

RedHead65: Hang on, she's home. What the….?? Give me a minute.

(RedHead65 has changed his/her profile to Be Right Back)

TheBoyWhoLived: This does not sound good.

RedHead65: Back.

BookWorm101: Where was Ginny? Is she okay?  
RedHead65: Her clothes are rumpled, her cheeks are flushed, and she has red marks all over her neck. I think she's fine. You on the other hand, Potter….

TheBoyWhoLived: How could I be responsible??? I'm at the Dursleys!!!

RedHead65: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

BookWorm101: Let's change the subject, shall we?

TheBoyWhoLived: To what?

BookWorm101: Oh, I don't know… how about exam results? I'm really excited about mine, although I was a bit worried about my Ancient Runes…..

RedHead65: I hate you, hippolina97.

**A/N ****Again, not my favourite chapter, but hopefully it's worth a laugh or two. In my opinion, there is no better feeling than people telling you your writing made them laugh, especially when you're not all that funny in real life. In that vein, PLEASE keep reviewing!! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster my fingers type…..**


	5. We need some veggies in there!

**A/N**** Hey everyone, just a quick note before we begin. I am LOVING all the feed-back; I have never written a fic that people have liked this much before! Just one little request though. When people review, could you please give more helpful advice than just "lol. Update soon"? I am going to update as soon as I can, but I read these reviews in search of advice, so I'd really appreciate it if people could honestly tell me what they think, rather than just telling me to update. Thanks guys, now on with the story!!! xXx**

TheBoyWhoLived: So what is the deal with Ginny anyway? Is she coming back? She didn't even leave the conversation!

BookWorm101: Hang on; I thought we were over that topic? We were talking a about exam results!  
RedHead65: We were, but the oh-so-kind author has allowed us to move on in conversation, so that we don't have to talk about that anymore.

TheBoyWhoLived: Hello??? I asked you a question!!!

RedHead65: What did I say, Potter….

TheBoyWhoLived: I AM allowed to ask a question, Ron!

RedHead65: Not when it's about my sister, you're not.

TheBoyWhoLived: What….Hermione, a little help here??

BookWorm101: He is allowed to ask a question, Ronald.

RedHead65: Standing up for him, are you??? Well, I see….

BookWorm101: For heavens sake….

TheBoyWhoLived: Is anyone going to answer me? Is Gin coming back or what?

RedHead65: I think so, she's being yelled at by mum and dad at the moment. I'd love to join them, but I don't think I could handle Hermione's eye-rolling.

BookWorm101: How well you know me…

Weaselette32: Okay, that was interesting. What are we talking about?

RedHead65: Oh, I don't know… maybe how I'm going to KILL you for sneaking out with another one of your little boyfriends!!!

Weaselette32: Little?! I seem to remember that the last one was 6 ft 4, Ron, and that when you tried to take him on, he beat you to a pulp!

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, really? Thankyou for that information, Ginny…

RedHead65: Er, um… so, Hermione, how did you say those Ancient Runes were coming along?

BookWorm101: Oh no, you're not getting away that easy! Oh dear, that must have been embarrassing….

QuickQuote: What was embarrassing? Was it an affair?? I knew I'd get back into journalism before long!!!

TheBoyWhoLived: God, no. Please, anyone but her!!!

RedHead65: You shall regret this, hippolina…

QuickQuote: Harry Potter!!!! I knew it!!! Could I possibly ask you a few questions?

TheBoyWhoLived: Of course, Rita, but I do have something to ask you first.

QuickQuote: Of course, Harry…. (giggle)

TheBoyWhoLived: (gags)

RedHead65: Everything's set, Harry, except for the cucumbers. I don't think we should keep them.

TheBoyWhoLived: No, we have to. We need some vegetables in there…

BookWorm101: Anyway, what were you going to ask Skeeter, Harry?

TheBoyWhoLived: Of course, thankyou Hermione. Rita, from the moment you shoved me into a broom closet and asked me probing questions about my life so that you could turn all my friends against me, I knew. I know it sounds crazy, but I just have to ask you, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

QuickQuote: Yes, Harry?

TheBoyWhoLived: Will you…

BookWorm101: (gasps)

TheBoyWhoLived: …awfully mind leaving us alone? It's just that we hate you, is all.

BookWorm101: Ouch.

RedHead65: Ready? FIRE!!!!!  
(House-Elf's start throwing random foods at QuickQuote, while Dobby hits her repeatedly with a cucumber)

QuickQuote: No….. !!!How on earth did you manage that over the internet???  
TheBoyWhoLived: It's a fanfiction, it's not supposed to make any sense!!!

BookWorm101: Bye, Rita…

QuickQuote: I shall leave with one last headline: Beautiful Journalist Abused By School Children!!!

TheBoyWhoLived: And I'll leave you with one more: Do You Honestly Think We Care???

(QuickQuote has left the conversation)

Weaselette32: Okay, that was THE weirdest conversation I've ever participated in in my entire life.

TheBoyWhoLived: Really? I've been in worse.

RedHead65: Oh yeah, like when?

TheBoyWhoLived: Well, the one with my dad about those pandas, that was definitely up there…

RedHead65: (shudder) don't remind me…

TheBoyWhoLived: But the one we had with Dumbledore last year about the polka-dot boxer shorts has to take the cake!

Weaselette32: What?!?!?

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, I didn't tell you about that one. Never mind…

YouKnowWho: Ah, yes, he told me that story. Scarred me for life…

Weaselette32: Voldemort!!! You're back!!!

YouKnowWho: Yes, and this time… I have broadband!!! Mwa ha ha ha!!!!

TheBoyWhoLived: NO……..!!!!

**A/N**** Yay! Voldy's back, due to popular demand! Plus, I needed a guaranteed funny character to bring back. I was running out of ideas. If you have a character that you really want included in The Most Disturbing Msn Conversation Ever, please let me know. Otherwise, please review!!! I have cookies… Actually, I don't, but my friend Nick does. He makes the world's best cookies… **

**Cheers, hippolina xoxo **


	6. What on earth is a LongToed Flintoff?

**A/N****Hey there everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been away for a week. Some exciting news; this story has been translated to Spanish!! I was shocked, but extremely flattered by the feedback from the Spanish version. My intense thanks to Iniyi, who has translated this one. You've done a great job (from what I know; I can't read Spanish). Anyway, on with the chapter!! **

RedHead65: Voldemort, what on earth are you doing here??

YouKnowWho: Well, I left my anti-freeze skull lotion at the café, so I left Draco's birthday party to collect it. I saw that you three were STILL on here, so I thought I'd say hello.

TheBoyWhoLived: Don't you learn anything?? Okay, Tommy Boy, there are two things to learn about me.

Number 1: You cannot defeat me, okay Voldie?

Number 2: I do not, under any circumstances, want you in my msn conversation!!! Got it, baldie?

YouKnowWho: Oh, I have never been so offended! Tommy-Boy? How dare you call me that!!!! I am the invincible, amazing, all-powerful…

TheBoyWhoLived: Then how come I have been able to thwart you numerous times, then?

YouKnowWho: Bummer. I didn't think of that. Well, I shall be going now, but I shall be back with more access to your email accounts!! Mwa hahahaha!! **(A/N Iniyi, you can get rid of that if it's too hard ******

BookWorm101: Bye then. We won't be seeing you, because quite frankly, we hate you.

(YouKnowWho has left the conversation)

CrumpleHornedSnorkack: I once had a cousin called Frankly. He was a bit of a bore, he didn't believe in Wrackspurts, you see. Daddy and I had to give him an esscence of Snorkack to get him to calm down. He hasn't spoken since, oddly enough…

Weaselette32: Luna? Wow, how did you get on msn?

CrumpleHornedSnorkack: Oh, I'm at the new Muggle-relations store in Diagon Alley. There's a whole variety of Muggle stuff there.

TheBoyWhoLived: Sounds like Arthur Weasely's paradise, eh Ron?

RedHead65: Blimey, yeah. I should tell him. So, how are things, Luna?

CrumpleHornedSnorkack: Yes, I'm alright. A little bored, there's nothing to do in the summer.

TheBoyWhoLived: You should go over to the Burrow, Luna. There's never a boring moment there!

Gred111: You can say that again, Harry m'boy!

Forge222: Come right on down, Miss Lovegood, and we'll get you fitted right away with bone-crushing hugs, a mountain of food, and the occasional "Arthur!!! For the last time: Get Rid of the Stupid Muggle Rubbish!!"

BookWorm101: For heavens sake, are we going to be joined by every Weasely in the country??

Gred111: Don't ask for that Hermione….

Forge222: You may be joined by Percy, and then you'd regret it!!

BigHeadBoy: George! Apologize for that appalling behavior, or I'll tell mother…

Gred111: Why George?? Now he's here!!  
BigHeadBoy: You too, Fred. Behave yourself!

TheBoyWhoLived: (sniggers) Yeah like that'll happen…

RedHead65: You never know with these two, they could probably do it.

Forge222: And so we could, Ronnie old chap! I say, Gred, ought we to leave these three in peace? Ronnie-kins here may just need a little alone time with the lovely Miss Granger!

TheBoyWhoLived: Ahem, that's not awkward at all…

RedHead65: Get out of it, you two!!

Gred111: (sniffs) Fine. Come along, Forge, we know when we're not wanted…

Forge222: Right you are, Gred. I have an idea I want you to try out with me. The life of a certain care-taker will never be the same…

(Gred111 has left the conversation)

(Forge222 has left the conversation)

BigHeadBoy: Well, I ought to be off as well. Sorry you lot, but someone has to make sure they don't get up to anything.

TheBoyWhoLived: Er… okay then Percy.

(BigHeadBoy has left the conversation)

Weaselette32: That's a relief. I was a bit scared there for a moment.

CrumpleHornedSnorkack: Was that your brother, Ginny?

Weasette32: Unfortunately, yes.

TheBoyWhoLived: Haha, BigHeadBoy. Isn't that the name that Fred and George put on Percy's Head Boy badge?

RedHead65: Yep. He never got it completely off, you know. It's stuck on BigBoy.

Weaselette32: Yes, I remember. He actually liked it and asked Penelope Clearwater to call him that from then on.

TheBoyWhoLived: (gags)

CrumpleHornedSnorkack: Did you four feel that? I'm certain it was a Long Toed Flintoff. They're very rare, you know. I should do and tell Daddy. Goodbye then!

TheBoyWhoLived: Okay, bye Luna.

(CrumpleHornedSnorkack has left the conversation)

BookWorm101: What on earth is a Long-Toed Flintoff??  
TheBouWhoLived: Do you honestly WANT to know?

BookWorm101: Probably not.

**A/N ****Well here we are at the end of another chapter. Please keep the reviews coming, and let me know who you want in the next chapter. I'm definitely introducing Tonks, but there should be another one. Let me know. **

**Cheers in advance, **

**hippolina97 xXx**


	7. What's with all the awkwardness?

**A/N ****Alright I admit it; I am the worst updater in the history of fanfiction. Alright? But please don't hate me, because I have another chapter here for you. Thanks again to all who have reviewed, and especially to those who will continue to review as the chapters go on. If it were possible, I would send you cookies : ) **

TheBoyWhoLived: So, what do we do now?

BookWorm101: I'm not sure. We could always…

RedHead65: If the next word out of your mouth is 'read' I will hunt you down and hex you.

Weaselette32: Er, Ron? A little drastic, wouldn't you say?

BookWorm101: And actually, Ronald, I was going to say study.

RedHead65: Studying is even worse! At least you can read about SOME interesting things!

BookWorm101: But studying is interesting too! You can learn loads of interesting things, like for example, the other day, I was in the library and I found this really thick book on…

TheBoyWhoLived: Gee, thanks Ron.

Weaselette32: Now she's on a roll!

RedHead65: Speaking of which, I could really do with a sausage roll right now. I'm starving…

TheBoyWhoLived: You see, Gin, they do have something in common! They both have the ability to ramble on about things that are in no way interesting!

Weaselette32: You do have a point there.

BookWorm101: Who would have guessed that in 1952…?

TheBoyWhoLived: HERMIONE!!! We love you and all that, but we really don't care what happened in 1952!

RedHead65: Love her, do you? I see… It's all coming clear now…

Weaselette32: Ron Weasely, I swear, if you were any thicker I'd mistake you for a phonebook.

RedHead65: What's a phonebook?

BookWorm101: Never mind, Ronald…

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Oh man! Don't stop arguing now, I was about to get the popcorn!

TheBoyWhoLived: Hi, Tonks. If you're looking for Remus, you've just missed him; he left about a half hour ago.

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Wotcher Harry. Why would I be looking for Remus?  
TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, no reason… (Hides copy of HBP behind his back)

Weaselette32: Anyway, why do you want Ron and Hermione to stop arguing, Tonks?  
Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Well, Sirius and I have a little pool going.

BookWorm101: Yes, on what?

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Well, the one who manages to get you two to have a big enough argument that you finally get it together, gets 20 galleons!

TheBoyWhoLived: Nice! Hang on, why didn't I think of that?

Weaselette32: But we've already got our own pool going with Fred and George!

TheBoyWhoLived: That's right, I almost forgot.

RedHead65: Will people please stop betting on how long it'll take us to get together?? It'll happen eventually, but just not yet!

BookWorm101: Excuse me, Ron, what did you say?

RedHead65: I, er, I, um, yeah…

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Talk about awkward moments!

Weaselette32: Oh, we've had plenty of those, don't worry.

TheBoyWhoLived: Hippolina seems to think that people enjoy awkward moments, that they think it's funny.

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: It is a bit funny, mind you.

BookWorm101: Not for everyone…

RedHead65: So, how are things, Tonks?

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Oh, not that bad. Spent a lot of time at headquarters.

Weaselette32: Really? Why's that?  
Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Had a lot of work to do. Research, you know.

TheBoyWhoLived: Really? I thought you hated research, that you preferred action.

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Oh, I do. But there were always people to talk to at Grimmuld Place, so it was alright.

Weaslette32: By 'people', you mean Remus, don't you?

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Why do you keep bringing Remus up? There's nothing going on there…

Weaslette32: Not yet…

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Huh?

Wesaelette32: Harry, can I please…

TheBoyWhoLived: No telling her the contents of Deathly Hallows, Ginny, you know that.

Weaselette32: You don't let me have no fun.

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Okay, now I am extremely confused.

TheBoyWhoLived: Aren't we all?

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: I should get going; I've got more research to do. Bye, you lot.

Weaselette32: Sure, 'research'…

Don'tCallMeNymphadora: Grr….

(Don'tCallMeNymphadora has left the conversation)

BookWorm101: Ginny, what is with your obsession with getting those two together a book early?

Weaselette32: Well, since MY Half Blood Prince romance hasn't worked out yet, I thought I'd get a head start on the others!

TheBoyWhoLived: Thankyou so much for whispering for my benefit…

BookWorm101: Oh, sorry Harry.

RedHead65: Huh? What's going on here??

BookWorm101: Never mind Ronald….

**A/N **** There we go, another chapter up at last. Now, I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews for chapter 6, but you have an opportunity to redeem yourself by giving my lots of reviews for this one.**

**Remember, FeedbackLove.**

**Cheers, hippolina xXx**


	8. I am NOT an alchoholic beverage!

**A/N ****Hello again and welcome back! This chapter has been particularly difficult to write; darn writers block. Hopefully I can redeem my lack of update for such a long time by providing a new chapter for you. Neville makes an appearance this chapter, but before I start, I wanted to clear something up. I've had a few requests asking for character returns. I brought Voldie back because I had more plot ideas for him, but other than that I have no immediate plans for returning characters. If a character's return is essential to the plot, I'll definitely bring them back however. **

Weaselette32: You know what's weird?

TheBoyWhoLived: What?

Weaselette32: We've been talking for seven chapters now, yet nothing seems to be happening!

RedHead65: Oh yeah, I hadn't noticed….

BookWorm101: I wonder if Voldemort will really try to hack into our emails.

TheBoyWhoLived: Nah, he won't. Even Voldemort's not that stupid.

Weaselette32: I don't know…. He did voluntarily share a seat with Ron….

RedHead65: Gin, please! I was trying to forget about that!

Weaselette32: Will people PLEASE stop calling me Gin! I am not an alcoholic beverage!

RedHead65: Hold your hippogriffs, GinNY, it's only a nickname.

BookWorm101: Wow.

TheBoyWhoLived: What?

BookWorm101: It's just that I never thought I'd live to see the day that Ronald Bilius Weasely avoided an argument!

RedHead65: And what's that supposed to mean?!

BookWorm101: Well, it's just that you tend to get a tad too fired up over the tiniest things.

RedHead65: WHAT???  
TheBoyWhoLived: Oh great, another argument.

Weaselette32: Surely the readers are sick of this!

WhereIsMyToad: Oh, I doubt it. In fact, I was speaking with Hippolina the other day…

TheBoyWhoLived: And that's not weird at all…

WhereIsMyToad: … And she said that she's actually had a request for more Ron/Hermione bickering!

BookWorm101: Harry, aren't you even going to acknowledge the fact that Neville's just shown up?

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, right. Sorry Neville. How are you?

WhereIsMyToad: Yes, I'm fine. Gran's unbearable, so I thought I'd come see if you lot were around. I'm at Dean's place, by the way.

Weaselette32: That's fair enough.

RedHead65: Er… Neville? Why is your display name, 'WhereIsMyToad'? We haven't seen Trevor mentioned in ages!

WhereIsMyToad: Well, the fact that I'm forever losing him has become a bit of a trademark. And besides, I've only just become a really important character, and I don't really become a hero until Deathly Hallows. **(A/N This is set in the summer after 5****th**** year, for those who hadn't guessed)**

TheBoyWhoLives: You have a point there.

Weaselette32: Oh Neville, I almost forgot. I saw Lavender Brown in Diagon Alley on Tuesday, and she asked me to get you to owl her. Any idea what that's about?

WhereIsMyToad: No, none at all. Why would she want _me_ to owl her, of all people?

TheBoyWhoLived: Neville, have you read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince?

WhereIsMyToad: No, I'm still on number 5. It's awfully interesting to read about our adventures from your perspective, Harry.  
TheBoyWhoLived: I suppose so….

WhereIsMyToad: I never knew that Cho Chang hung around after the DA meeting, Harry….

TheBoyWhoLived: I…Er…Um… (loosens collar nervously)

Weaselette32: What do you mean, Neville?  
TheBoyWhoLived: Nothing!!! She just stayed to help get the decorations down, that's all.

Weaselette32: Sure she did…..

TheBoyWhoLived: (gulp)

WhereIsMyToad: Anyway, why did you want to know if I've read Half Blood Prince?

BookWorm101: I have my suspicions… (glares at Ron)

RedHead65: Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?!  
BookWorm101: No.

Weaselette32: If you want to know, I suggest you read the book, Ron.

RedHead65: But I hate reading….

TheBoyWhoLived: Really? Because I saw some interesting 'reading material' under your four-poster last term…

Weaselette32: Oh really? Thank you very much Harry!

RedHead65: Why, hippolina, WHY?!?!?!

BookWorm101: I am really starting to worry about our sanity. I mean, Harry's dad had an awkward moment with a panda, Voldemort and Ron shared a seat, and the author of this fic has joined the story!

WhereIsMyToad: What?? Voldemort and Ron shared a seat?!?!  
RedHead65: Gee, thanks a bunch Hermione.

BookWorm101: You're welcome.

TheBoyWhoLived: Is it just me, or do you think that this insanity is only the beginning?

Weaselette32: I'm afraid you're probably right, Harry. I'm scared too.

**A/N ****Due to popular demand, yes, I will be including Lucius Malfoy in the next chapter. I hadn't planned on it, but it's hard to say no when 15 reviewers beg you to include him. I have a vague idea on what I shall do next chapter, but if anyone has any ideas on a Lucuis-related display name, please let me know. I'm thinking something to do with his hair… coz he does have awesome hair. Anyway, let me know. And please keep reviewing, I love checking my emails and finding reviews there! **


	9. I will take away your Care Bears!

**A/N ****I am really looking forward to this chapter, mainly because for the first time in about 6 chapters, I have somewhat of a plan! Thankyou to **_**psycho-girl101**_**, who supplied Lucius Malfoy's name.** **Now I, among others, was rather shocked when JKR outed Dumbledore as gay, so I just had to bring him back. It should be interesting. Now, get ready to, cringe, laugh (hopefully!) and above all, say "What the….?" **

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, Ron?

RedHead65: Yeah?  
TheBoyWhoLived: I'm a tad worried about the future.

RedHead65: I would be too. 'Cause if I ever catch you with my sister….

TheBoyWhoLived: No, no! I didn't mean that. It's just that, well, you never know where this MSN conversation will go. We could die, or worse, be mentally scarred for life!

RedHead65: Thank God you said 'mentally scarred for life'. If you had said 'be expelled' I would have had to shoot you.

WhereIsMyToad: Er, Ron? That's a tad extreme.

BookWorm101: Ronald, I said that when I was 11 years old! I've changed since then!

TheBoyWhoLived: Of course you have….

RedHead65: Anyway, you were saying something, Harry?

TheBoyWhoLived: Yeah, I was. Look I just wanted to thank you for being such a good mate all these years. Apart from 4th year, when you doubted my honesty…

RedHead65: (loosens collar uncomfortably)

TheBoyWhoLived: …And when you didn't believe me when we rescued Sirius…

RedHead65: But he wasn't in any danger!!!

TheBoyWhoLived: Apart from those times, you were a good mate, so I wanted to say thanks. You know, if we don't make it.

RedHead65: Oh, well, um, thanks Harry. You've been a good mate too, you know.

Weaselette32: Aww….

BookWorm101: Aww….

WhereIsMyToad: (gags)

RedHead65: Well, this is awkward.

TheBoyWhoLived: You know what we need? Some good, old-fashioned randomness. You know, someone who will randomly come in and disturb us all emotionally.

ParisHiltonWannabe: Excuse me, has anyone seen my son?

BookWorm101: Right on cue, eh Harry?

Weaselette32: Lucius Malfoy? What are you doing here?

ParisHiltonWannabe: I'm looking for my son. Have you seen him?

RedHead65: Er, no. He left about 8 or 9 chapters ago.

ParisHiltonWannabe: Drat! I should never have lent him that hair straightener! Er, not that I use a hair shraightener, of course. My hair is naturally straight, silky and gorgeous!

TheBoyWhoLived: Of course it is….

ParisHiltonWannabe: Anyway, um, I will kill you all and take away your Care Bears!

Weaselette32: …

WhereIsMyToad: …

BookWorm101: I'm sorry, what was that?

TheBoyWhoLived: It seems to me that Mr Malfoy here is a tad worried that his Oh-So-Scary reputation is being ruined.

ParisHiltonWannabe: I, what, he, is… shut up!!!

WhereIsMyToad: Anyway guys, I should head off. Places to go, people to see…

Weaselette32: By 'people to see', do you mean Luna?  
WhereIsMyToad: What do you mean? Nothing is going on there…

BookWorm101: Ginny, Luna marries that Scamander man, don't you remember?

Weaselette32: Oh yeah… bad luck, Neville.

WhereIsMyToad: But, I, we, don't… shut up!!!

(WhereIsMyToad has left the conversation)

ParisHiltonWannabe: Anyway….

TheBoyWhoLived: Mr Malfoy? Why is your display name 'ParisHiltonWannabe'? Surely you don't know who she is!

ParisHiltonWannabe: Not really, but I saw her picture. That hair…… (drools)

RedHead65: Okay, could this be more disturbing??

ParisHiltonWannabe: I believe so, yes. Would you like me to demonstrate?

TheBoyWhoLived: NO, GOD NO!!!

Weaselette32: We'd actually prefer it if you'd leave. We don't normally let Death Eaters into our conversations.

ParisHiltonWannabe: Fine, but before I go, could you please give me the Dark Lord's email address?? He keeps blocking me!!!

BookWorm101: Um, no. Bye.

(ParisHiltonWannabe has left the conversation)

TheBoyWhoLived: You know, all I wanted to do was have a nice conversation with my friends, and now I've been mentally scarred for life!

BookWorm101: It does strike me as odd that we're still on msn after all this time…

RedHead65: Maybe we should go…

Hippolina97: Hey! You'll go when I tell you to go! And I have a bit more scarring to do before I end this fic!

Weaselette32: Oh man… whoever invented Fanfiction ought to be shot! (**A/N ****I don't mean it, I swear I don't mean it! **_**To fanfiction creator: **_**I love you…)**

Panda: Um, hello everyone!

TheBoyWhoLived: She wouldn't.

RedHead65: She has.

Panda: Have any of you seen James Potter? I really need to speak to him…

BookWorm101: Sorry, Mr Panda, James left several hours ago.

Panda: No…!!! Now he'll never return my love!!!

(Panda has left the conversation)

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, excuse me for a moment.

(TheBoyWhoLived has changed his/her profile to Be Right Back)

RedHeadd65: Where do you think he's gone?

Weaselette32: Probably to throw up somewhere.

RedHead65: Can't say I blame him…

**A/N ****Well, here we are again at the end of a chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm considering making this an equal 10-chapter long story, but if there is a much opposition then I might go a few more. I just can't think of much more that I can do with this story, but I would love some suggestions!**

**See you at chapter 10,**

**Hippolina97 xXx**


	10. A female Santa outfit?

**A/N ****Well here we are yet again, sorry for the long wait… Year 8 exams can really suck, not because they're hard, but because they limit my Fanfiction time! Anyway, things will be moving along a little faster this chapter, so hopefully you'll enjoy it! **

BookWorm101: Ron, I really do think we should leave Ginny and Harry alone…

RedHead65: And I really think that you've gone insane! Like I'd ever leave my sister with someone like him!

TheBoyWhoLived: Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?!

Weaselette32: This ought to be good…. (grabs popcorn)

RedHead65: It's just that, well, from what I hear, you have a habit of breaking girl's hearts.

TheBoyWhoLived: Ron, you know perfectly well that I have had ONE girlfriend in my entire life, and I didn't even dump her!

Weaselette32: That's a little sad, Harry.  
TheBoyWhoLived: Hey, it's not s though I haven't had the opportunity, but I don't want to go out with just anyone! I mean, I'd give anything to go out with…

BookWorm101: Who?!

TheBoyWhoLived: No one!

RedHead65: Come on Harry, who do you want to snog?!

TheBoyWhoLived: I don't want to_ snog_ anyone, Ron, so will you please shut it?!  
Weaselette32: Harry, I…

TheBoyWhoLived: Yes?

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Hello again, everyone. I must say, it's lovely to be back!

RedHead65: Professor, what are _you_ doing back?

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Oh, I just felt like a chat. How are you four faring?

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, good thanks, Professor….

RedHead65: Is it just me, or does this feel like déjà vu?

Weaselette32: It's just you, Ron….

BookWorm101: Did Professor McGonagall find you, Professor? We spoke to her earlier.

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Yes, I did see her. She was wearing the most peculiar outfit when she showed up in my office. Sort of a female Santa Claus outfit; it was rather strange!

TheBoyWhoLived: I'm about to vomit again.

BookWorm101: Why was that so peculiar, Professor?

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Because I'm gay, of course! My word, Miss Granger, I thought you were intelligent!

RedHead65: …

BookWorm101: …

Weaselette32: …

TheBoyWhoLived: _THUD_

Weaselette32: Harry?

RedHead65: He won't be able to hear you for quite some time, Ginny.

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Oh dear, I do hope he's alright! I suppose he's just a tad surprised.

BookWorm101: No, no, I doubt he's surprised at all. We find out that our role models are gay everyday (!)

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Really? Like who?  
Weaselette32: Actually, you're the first one. Although we were a bit suspicious of Lockhart for a moment there…

BookWorm101: Lockhart was one of your role models, Ginny?

Weaselette32: He was certainly one of yours, Hermione. Tell me, do you have relative called Gilderoy?

BookWorm101: No, why?  
Weaselette32: I just figured that the old 'Get Well' card under you keep under your pillow was from a cousin or something….

RedHead65: You've still got that, Hermione????  
BookWorm101: Of course not, Ronald. _Ginny, shut up!!!!_

LemonDropsAllTheWay: Do you suppose that Mr Potter is alright?  
Weaselette32: He has been unconscious for quite some time…

RedHead65: I'll see what I can find out….

BookWorm101: But Harry's at his aunt and uncle's! How will you get there?

RedHead65: I'll find a way.

(RedHead65 has changed his/her profile to Away)

LemonDropsAllTheWay: I best be off, I think. See you all on September 1st!

Weaselette32: Bye then, Professor.

(LemonDropsAllTheWay has left the conversation)

BookWorm101: While we're by ourselves, I have to ask. When are you going to tell him?  
Weaselette32: Tell who what?  
BookWorm101: Tell Harry, you idiot!

Weaselete32: I think Harry knows already. He was there when Dumbledore told us, remember? He fainted!

BookWorm101: I meant tell him how you feel…

Weaselette32: What are you talking about, Hermione?

BookWorm101: You know perfectly well what I'm…

TheBoyWhoLived: Hey guys!

BookWorm101: Harry! You're back!

RedHead65: I found him I rolling around on the floor of his bedroom, shouting "No! No! I want the candy bar, Aunt Petunia! Don't give it to Dudley again!"

TheBoyWhoLived: Thanks Ron….

RedHead65: You're welcome, mate.

TheBoyWhoLived: Anyway…um, Ginny, er, would I be able to speak to you privately, maybe?

Weaselette32: Sure, Harry. Ron, Hermione, would you mind giving us a minute?

RedHead65: Actually, I'd rather be around to hear this.

TheBoyWhoLived: Actually, Ron, I need to talk to Gin alone.

RedHead65: Anything you want to say to my sister, you can say in front of me, Potter.

TheBoyWhoLived: Hermione?!?!?!  
BookWorm101: Oh, get on with it, Potter!

TheBoyWhoLived: Fine. Ginny, there's something I have to tell you…

Weaselette32: Yes, Harry?

PadfootTheGreat: _Sha lalalala don't be scared, you've got to be prepared, come on now, kiss the girl…._

TheBoyWhoLived: SIRIUS!! I'm kind of in the middle of something here!

PadfootTheGreat: Right you are, Harry. Carry on, children!

(PadfootTheGreat has left the conversation)

TheBoyWhoLived: Anyway, um, Ginny, I, um, really, um, er….

BookWorm101: FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE HARRY, JUST DO IT!!!

TheBoyWhoLived: FINE!!!! Ginny, I love you.

RedHead65: …

BookWorm101: …

FicReaders: …

Weaselette32: You what?

**A/N ****I am so evil, I know!!! I have waited so long to put that part in the story, but I had to wait until the timing was right! And I've never written a cliffhanger before; it's rather fun! Hehe, anyway, I promise that you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter; I'm on school holidays, so I can write quite often. Please review and let me know what you think, because I was a bit worried about this chapter. :) **


	11. Guys, I've just had an epiphany!

**A/N ****And we're back again! I must say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, as I did the last one. The feedback for chapter 10 was awesome, so thankyou to all who reviewed. **

**WARNING****: This chapter has been written with the help of my brother, and therefore its content produces true disturbance of the mind. You have been warned. **

_**Previously on MSN – The Harry Potter Way…**_

_TheBoyWhoLived: Anyway, um, Ginny, I, um, really, um, er…._

_BookWorm101: FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE HARRY, JUST DO IT!!!_

_TheBoyWhoLived: FINE!!!! Ginny, I love you._

_RedHead65: …_

_BookWorm101: …_

_FicReaders: …_

_Weaselette32: You what?_

* * *

TheBoyWhoLived: I think I said… I love you.

Weaselette32: Wow, was not expecting that…

RedHead65: Neither was I.

TheBoyWhoLived: Ron, please don't be mad!

RedHead65: Oh, I won't… (sharpens axe)

BookWorm101: Ronald, will you put your overprotective-ness aside for one minute, and try and be happy for your sister and your best friend!

Weaselette32: Excuse me; I wasn't aware that I had given Harry an answer yet.

BookWorm101: Oh, sorry. Continue.

Weaselette32: One moment please….

(Weaselette32 has changed her profile to 'Leaves the Conversation Temporarily and Organizes a Selection of House-Elves to Gather around Her Computer and Sing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight')

Weaselette32: Much better. Can you repeat that Harry?

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, I love you Ginny?

Weaselette32: Oh Harry, I love you too! Now we shall marry and have many children!!!

TheBoyWhoLived: …

TheBoyWhoLived: Er, um, about that, um, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment…

RedHead65: Bloody hell, Potter, if you're gonna tell my bloody sister that your bloody love her, you'd better be ready for a bloody commitment!!! … Bloody.

TheBoyWhoLived: Uncomfortable….

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: Greetings father, I'm Albus Severus Potter, the kid you had with Ginny, whilst you were married and in a life-long commitment! Quick question: when you and Dudley are running from Dementors in OOTP, why is it that he is able to keep up with you, given that he is 300 pounds in weight? There's gotta be something up with that!

TheBoyWhoLived: I'm going to bash my head against a brick wall now.

(TheBoyWhoLived has changed his/her profile to Away)

Weaselette32: I called my child Albus Severus? What had I been drinking?

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: You also had two other children, James Sirius and Lily Luna.

RedHead65: Ginny, why on earth would you name your kid after Snape? I'm sure my children were more appropriately named.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: Oh, I doubt that; you named your son Hugo!

RedHead65: Hugo? Why Hugo?

BookWorm101: What a coincidence, I have a favorite uncle called Hugo! ... (gasp)

RedHead65: (gasp)

Weaselette32: Hehehe, vengeance is so very sweet…

BookWorm101: We, we, ha… we, we had children?

RedHead65: I can live with that…

BookWorm101: I can't!!! I'm only 16 years old, I'm not even thinking about children yet!!

TheBoyWhoLived: You guys, I just had an epiphany! If I marry Ginny, that means me and Ronald will be connected forever! We can have sleepovers every weekend! Imagine that Won Won! … Won Won?

RedHead65: I don't think we'll be letting him near the firewhisky anymore.

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh come on, Ronnie Poo! We can braid each others hair, finish each others sentences, and ride horse back along the beach! Imagine the possibilities!

BookWorm101: Ron, clear this up for me. This has never happened… right?

RedHead65: Maybe on some level….

TheBoyWhoLived: 'Twas a magical evening…

RedHead65: But we were drunk… VERY drunk!

Weaselette32: You're 15!!!

RedHead65: So? Seamus has been drinking a lot longer than we have!

BookWorm101: That explains a lot…

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: My father, ladies and gentlemen!

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus I should go, before my future is scarred for life. Bye mum, bye dad.

Weaselette32: Um, bye… son?

(MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus has left the conversation)

RedHead65: This hippolina shows no mercy, does she?

BookWorm101: What do you mean?

Redhead65: Well, think about it. In one chapter, I have found out that my best mate is in love with my kid sister; my sister wants to marry him and have lots of babies, and my nephew shows up and announces that Hermione and I have children in the future!

BookWorm101: Honestly Ronald, you'd think you'd be used to it by now. We've been in this conversation for nearly 48 hours now!

Weaselette32: It does strike me as odd that the Dursley's haven't returned home after two days, Harry.

TheBoyWhoLived: (Who has sobered up for the purposes of the plot) I'm guessing they're still dealing with that flying rhinoceros.

BookWorm101: What happened there, anyway?

TheBoyWhoLived: Some things are best left unsaid.

RedHead65: Right you are, Harry. Especially declarations of love to people's 14 year old sister!

TheBoyWhoLived: (gulp)

**A/N ****And that's chapter 11! Sorry for the wait, I did mean to write more often, but things have been a little hectic :) ****I'm pretty certain that chapter 12 will be the last; I've been writing this so much that I've been neglecting my other fics! See you then, Hippolina xoxox**


	12. Auf Wiedersehen

**Disclaimer: ****Okay, okay, Harry Potter and the Sound of Music are not mine!! Now get that angry raccoon away from me! **

TheBoyWhoLived: Ginny?

Weaselette32: Yeah?

TheBoyWhoLived: If you could have one wish, what would it be?

Weaselette32: It depends, really.

BookWorm101: On what?

Weaselette32: On whether or not Ron was in the room…..

RedHead65: REALLY thin ice, girlie…..

BookWorm101: Girlie?? I haven't heard anyone use that since my grandma was alive!

Weaselette32: I didn't know your grandma died, Hermione!

BookWorm101: Of course you wouldn't. JK Rowling never mentioned anything about my family in the books, apart from a brief description of my parents!

Weaselette32: Oh, yeah, I never noticed that.

RedHead65: I can't believe that in 5 years of knowing each other, we know hardly anything about your family!

BookWorm101: But why does it matter?

RedHead65: Well, I just… well, um, I don't know! **A/N ****Nick, that one's for you **

BookWorm101: Ronald? What's going on?

RedHead65: What's going on? I'll tell you. What's going on is that every time you call me Ronald it reminds me that I want you to call be Ronald every minute of every day for the rest of my life!

BookWorm101: Okay, I didn't know you liked it so much. I'll call you Ronald from now on.

RedHead65: You've missed my point, Hermione!

BookWorm101: Which is?

RedHead65: (takes deep breath) The point is that I'm so bloody in love with you that I don't care what you call me, because one look at you reminds me that I'll never want anything else in my life!

BookWorm101: …oh.

Weaselette32: (whispers) Harry?

TheBoyWhoLived: (whispers) Yeah?

Weaselette32: Should we leave them alone?

TheBoyWhoLived: Hell no! I've waited 5 years for this!

RedHead65: Hermione, please say something.

BookWorm101: What do you want me to say? "Ron, I love you too! I have for years, and I never want to wake up without you by my side!"??

RedHead65: That…that'd be nice.

BookWorm101: I'm not going to say that, Ronald. I'm going to get off this bloody computer, run to the Burrow, and tell you face-to-face!

(BookWorm101 has changed his/her profile to Busy)

(RedHead65 has changed his/her profile to Hell Yeah!)

Weaselette32: Wow.

TheBoyWhoLived: Wow what?

Weaselette32: Let's just say I'm glad Hermione changed her profile to Busy.

TheBoyWhoLived: What do you mean?

Weaselette32: They've been snogging for the past 6 minutes.

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh. Fair enough.

Gred111: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Weaselette32: Oh, bugger off you two.

Forge222: When we popped in to say hello to mother, you'll never guess what we saw!

TheBoyWhoLived: 10 galleons says I can.

Gred111: Dear Ronnikins and Miss Granger! It appears I owe you 10 galleons for that bet of ours, Harry!

TheBoyWhoLived: Brilliant, thankyou.

Forge222: Anyway, best be off! We can't let ickle Ronnikins be all happy like this! See you in a bit!

(Forge222 has left the conversation)

(Gred111 has left the conversation)

Weaselette32: Oh, for heavens sake! I'd better make sure they don't do anything stupid. Back in a moment, Harry.

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh. No trouble.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: Hey dad, where's mum?

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, hey Al. Ginny'll be back in a minute. What's up?

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: I want to introduce you to someone, my friend Scorpius Malfoy, and his girlfriend, Rose Weasely.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius: Hi, Mr Potter.

RosiePosie: Hi, Uncle Harry.

TheBoyWhoLived: Wait, did you say girlfriend?? Malfoy's son ended up dating Ron's daughter! This is absolute gold! I mean, sorry Scorpius.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius: Why are you sorry?

TheBoyWhoLived: Well, I'm afraid you won't live much longer. After you tell Ron, I mean.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius: (gulp)

RosiePosie: Eek. I hadn't thought of that.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: You'll be fine, as long as you don't tell James. You know he'll be unbearable.

ProngsTheMagnificent: Did someone say my name?

TheBoyWhoLived: Different James, dad.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: Granddad James? I thought you were dead!

ProngsTheMagnificent: I was!

Weaselette32: Not this again….

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius: Al? We should go. Herbology starts in three minutes.

Weaselette32: You're in Hogwarts? How can you use the internet in Hogwarts?

RosiePosie: It's a long story Auntie Ginny, involving a flying rhinoceros.

RedHead65: Again with the flying rhinoceros! It's getting old, guys!

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius: Eek. We really should go now.

MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus: Right you are, see you all in about 17 years!

(MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius has left the conversation)

(MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus has left the conversation)

(RosiePosie has left the conversation)

TheBoyWhoLived: Well, well Ronald, look who's resurfaced!

RedHead65: Oh shut it, Harry!

BookWorm101: Ronald! Watch your language!

RedHead65: (sighs dreamily)

TheBoyWhoLived: (gags)

ProngsTheMagnificent: Aw… isn't that sweet. Now pay attention to me!!

TheBoyWhoLived: But why? We've already had a big conversation in chapter 2!

ProngsTheMagnificent: Oh. Stuff that, I'm going home!

Panda: Jamesie!!!!! At last!!!

ProngsTheMagnificent: Bugger.

Panda: It's been too long, Jamesie! I missed you….

ProngsTheMagnificent: Can't say I can return the comment, to be honest.

Panda: You mean, you don't love me?

ProngsTheMagnificent: No, I do not love you.

Panda: But Jamesie, I love you!!! Will you please be my fuzzy-wuzzy?

ProngsTheMagnificent: NO!!!!!!

Panda: Fine, I will find someone who is the exact opposite of you, a complete jerk who looks nothing remotely handsome-like!

HBB4LE: Excuse me, has anyone seen my black robes?

TheBoyWhoLived: Which ones? They're all you wear!

HBP4LE: Good point.

(Romantic music swells as Panda looks at HBP4LE, realizing that he was the perfect candidate for the description it had made earlier)

HBP4LE: Bugger.

Panda: Sevvy!!!!!!

HBP4LE: AGHH!!!!!!!

(HBP4LE has left the conversation)

Panda: Sevvy, wait!!

(Panda has left the conversation)

BookWorm101: I'm scared.

Weaselette32: I think we all are.

TheBoyWhoLived: Don't you guys think we should be getting offline now. I'm getting a major hand cramp.

Weaselette32: Don't say that Harry! Every time we indicate we want to get off, hippolina brings on someone to mess up our minds forever!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Good evening, Mr Potter.

RedHead65: Damn you, Potter.

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: I was under the impression that you three…

Weaselette32: Four!

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Four, then! That you FOUR had gone offline a while ago.

BookWorm101: What one earth gave you that idea?

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Filch. He was hoping to check his emails.

TheBoyWhoLived: Who would email Filch? He's an old git! Much like yourself.

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: You dare insult Dolores Jane Umbridge?!?!?!?!

BookWorm101: Pretty much.

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: How dare….you filthy mudblood! You evil little children! I ought to….

RedHead65: What? Croak at us?

FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends: Avada Ke….

(FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends has changed his/her profile to Eaten by a Flying Rhinoceros)

BookWorm101: Huh. It appears we were wrong about that rhinoceros. It must be on our side.

TheBoyWhoLived: Nah, it probably saw the considerable amount of flesh on old Toad-Face and thought he'd have an early dinner!

BookWorm101: Dinner? What day is it?

Weaselette32: We've been on here about 50 hours now, so Thursday.

RedHead65: Blast! I really have to go, you lot. I promised I'd help mum with housework today.

Weaselette32: Mamma's Boy….

RedHead65: Shut it, gin!

Weaselette32: I'm not an alch….

BookWorm101: Alcoholic beverage, we know!

TheBoyWhoLived: You three realize that once Ron leaves for good, this conversation will be over?

Weaselette32: I for one will be pleased. I don't think I'll ever be able to see any of my professors the same way again!

BookWorm101: Or friends.

TheBoyWhoLived: Or parents.

RedHead65: It seems a little weird that we're being allowed to finish this conversation after so long. It's almost as though we're in for one more surprise.

TheBoyWhoLived: And you would be right…

**(The music to 'So Long, Farewell' begins to play)**

**YouKnowWho, FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends, Mollywobbles79, PadfootTheGreat, ProngsTheMagnificent, LilyFlower, MoonyTheIntelligent, FerretBoy, LemonDropsAllTheWay, HBP4LE, MinnieMouse, QuickQuote, CrumpleHornedSnorkack, BigHeadBoy, Don'tCallMeNymphadora, WhereIsMyToad, ParisHiltonWannabe, Panda, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius, RosiePosie, Gred111, Forge222: **_**So long, fair well, auf auf Wiedersehen, goodnight!**_

**PadfootTheGreat: **_**I'm getting pissed, out of my brain tonight!**_

**YouKnowWho, FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends, Mollywobbles79, PadfootTheGreat, ProngsTheMagnificent, LilyFlower, MoonyTheIntelligent, FerretBoy, LemonDropsAllTheWay, HBP4LE, MinnieMouse, QuickQuote, CrumpleHornedSnorkack, BigHeadBoy, Don'tCallMeNymphadora, WhereIsMyToad, ParisHiltonWannabe, Panda, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius, RosiePosie, Gred111, Forge222: **_**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen adieu!**_

**YouKnowWho: **_**I plan to kill yieu and yieu and yieu!**_

**YouKnowWho, FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends, Mollywobbles79, PadfootTheGreat, ProngsTheMagnificent, LilyFlower, MoonyTheIntelligent, FerretBoy, LemonDropsAllTheWay, HBP4LE, MinnieMouse, QuickQuote, CrumpleHornedSnorkack, BigHeadBoy, Don'tCallMeNymphadora, WhereIsMyToad, ParisHiltonWannabe, Panda, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius, RosiePosie, Gred111, Forge222: **_**So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen! **_

**LilyFlower: **_**Sirius, stay away from my champagne!**_

**YouKnowWho, FlowersAndKittensAreMyFriends, Mollywobbles79, PadfootTheGreat, ProngsTheMagnificent, LilyFlower, MoonyTheIntelligent, FerretBoy, LemonDropsAllTheWay, HBP4LE, MinnieMouse, QuickQuote, CrumpleHornedSnorkack, BigHeadBoy, Don'tCallMeNymphadora, WhereIsMyToad, ParisHiltonWannabe, Panda, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeAlbus, MyParentsMustHateMeAsTheyNamedMeScorpius, RosiePosie, Gred111, Forge222: **_**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye!**_

**ParisHiltonWannabe:**_** To show off my singing skills I'll sing goodbye… GOODBYE!! (In high-pitched tones) **_

**HPB4LE:**_** I hate you all, I cannot tell a lie…**_

**ProngsTheMagnificent: **_**I'm dead, I croaked, I love mum's pumpkin pie…**_

**LemonDropsAllTheWay: **_**Gellert has gone to bed and so must I…**_

_**All: Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye!!!!!!**_

TheBoyWhoLived: Guys, before we go, I have to tell you that you three are my favourite people in the world. And I doubt I would have made it this far in life without your love and support. I guess I just want to say... I love you guys.

RedHead65: That was without a doubt the cheesiest thing I have ever heard.

TheBoyWhoLived: Really? I thought it sounded sweet.

RedHead65: It didn't.

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh.

(RedHead65 has left the conversation)

(Weaselette32 has left the conversation)

(BookWorm101 has left the conversation)

(TheBoyWhoLived has left the conversation)


	13. Authors Note

**Hello my wonderful readers… I was going to add a final Authors Note at the end of chapter 12, but I figured that the chapter was long enough as it is! I posted this final chapter at 7 O'clock yesterday, and by 9am the next morning I had received 37 reviews. So thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this chapter; and to those who have only just read it, please review and tell me what you think of it! I've never been this nervous about a fic, I posted chapter one of this on a whim while in an odd mood! I never expected it to be this popular! **

**I wanted to make a few quick thankyou's before signing off and getting some sleep (it's 11pm in Australia atm so I'm pretty stuffed!). It would take me another half a page to thank all my wonderful reviewers who have reviewed every chapter and been so supportive with advice and ideas. You all know who you are, but I appreciate you all! Two particular people I wanted to thank, the first being Iniyi, who has translated most of MSN into Spanish! I could never have enough energy and patience to do this, so thankyou so much! I also wanted to thank Puppy Princess, my fellow Harry Potter nut and awesome friend. You've been incredible hun, so thankyou!**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now before I say something inspired by sleep deprivation!**

**Thanks again everyone, mischief managed, **

**Hippolina97 **


End file.
